India de Beaufort
India de Beaufort (born India Beaufort Lloyd; 27 June 1987) is an English actress and singer-songwriter from London whose appearances include roles in Basil Brush and Run Fatboy Run. She played Aneka, a pagan warrior maiden, in the 2009 series Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire. She starred as Miranda during the seventh season of One Tree Hill in 2009/2010. Early life Beaufort was born in Kingston Hospital, Kingston upon Thames, Surrey. Her mother is Karen de Beaufort, born in Liverpool in 1959 and her father is Nick Lloyd born in London in 1959. Both of her parents were in the entertainment industry as dancers during the 1970s and 1980s appearing in many British TV shows. She has an elder brother, Thomas Beaufort Lloyd (born 1985). She now currently plays as India on the sitcom Jane by Design. Career India began performing at a very young age, starting out with performances in music videos for artists such as Lulu's "Every woman knows", in 1994. She had a brief appearance as an orphan in an episode of Penelope Keith's Next of Kin and made a guest appearance in the BBC's 1998 Dance with The Teletubbies credited under her birth name, India Beaufort Lloyd. Spending much of her childhood backstage watching her father perform in musical theatre productions such as Starlight Express and Beyond the Rainbow, and following her mother, dancer turned choreographer turned commercial agent, led both India and her brother Tom, to follow in their parents footsteps. In 2002, aged 15, she signed to Entertainment Rights as a singer and actress. She was then cast as a principal character in the BAFTA nominated The Basil Brush Show as India Beau. She went on to shoot three seasons with the show, and also performed as a featured artist on the Christmas single "Boom Boom, its Basil Brush". The song remained in the UK charts for three weeks at position 44. During her time with the cast of Basil she performed the single at the Proms in the Park event in Hyde Park in front of over 30,000 people. She took part in a nationwide tour, and went on to work with Entertainment Rights as a solo artist and songwriter. In 2005, aged 18, she parted ways with the company and ventured out on her own, continuing to write and record. At this time she also signed to a commercial agent, and went on to travel worldwide shooting ad campaigns for companies such as Clean & Clear, Camelot Group, Duru, Osem, and Sony Ericsson. In 2006 India performed in the music video for Katie Melua's "It's Only Pain", as Katie's body double. At the age of 19, India landed her first supporting role in a movie, as Maya in Simon Pegg's Run Fatboy Run, directed by David Schwimmer. She has said in many interviews that this production switched her path from singer to actress. At this point, India has said that she decided to take time out to train, and learn her craft, taking classes in Actors Studios in both London and Los Angeles. During this time India was asked to face a new makeup line, Me by Mezhgan, in the U.S., created by the head of American Idol's make up department, Mezhgan Hussainy. At the age of 21 India began shooting her first series regular role as the pagan warrior Aneka in BBC/Comedy Centrals Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire. The comedy was shot in Budapest, Hungary. She joined the cast of One Tree Hill to play Miranda Stone during the seventh season of The CW series, which premiered on September 14th 2009. At the end of 2010 India was cast in the ABC Family pilot "Jane By Design" as "India Jourdain". In 2011, she guest starred in the episode "Chuck vs Agent X" for the TV series Chuck. Filmography tumblr_m1euqz7RNJ1qeafh5o7_250 india.gif JBD cast and crew.jpg Large image-1.jpeg Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Actresses